character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zero (Canon, Katana Zero)/Cr33ver
'Summary' Zero '''is the Gamma NULL assassin in the fast paced indie game '''Katana Zero. Zero was a part of the Gamma NULL project, which was so dangerous and unsuccessful, but Zero was able to get through it. It is stated, that before all of this Zero overall had a normal life. He came from a predominantly normal family, with a normal upbringing before his interaction with this project. This project, alongside the training made him an Executioner Class Gamma NULL who served in the Cromag War alongside Fifteen. During the war, Zero suffered from a brain injury which made him lose his memory, despite this he was elected because of his aggression and mental problems. After this, Zero became a professional assassin working with an unknown association, under the government of New Mecca. For this he has to kill anyone connected to the war-time drug Chronos, that Zero has to take on a daily basis. Zero is assigned who to kill by his Psychiatrist, who talks to Zero about his nightmares, assigns him people to kill, and his main source for the Chronos drug. 'Powers and Stats' Tiers: 7-C Name: 'Zero '''Origin: Katana Zero ' 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''22 '''Classification: '''Gamma NULL, Assassin, Executioner Class NULL '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Martial Arts, Time Travel and Time Manipulation (via Chronos and Music Player), Precognition (via Chronos), Resurrection (Resuscitation and Physical), Stealth Mastery, Attack Reflection (via Katana),Explosion Manipulation (via Sticky Bombs), Fire Manipulation (via Flamethrower) 'Attack Potency : Town level '(The Kinetic Energy of his sword slash equals 7.7 Kilotons of TNT. Can fight others like V who can harm him.) 'Speed : Massively Hypersonic+ '(Is able to slow down his perception of time to the point where bullets seem like they're not moving, such as at the start of the game, or with V in front of the studio. Which has been calculated at Mach 2,466.) '''Lifting Strength : '''Likely '''Superhuman Striking Strength : Town level Durability : Town level '(Can take hits from V and other fighters who are as strong if not stronger than him.) Chronos make him hard to permanently kill. 'Stamina : 'High 'Range : 'Extended Melee Range '| '''Several meters via throwing items '''Standard Equipment: *'Katana '(His most notable and versatile weapon. With this, he is of course able to cut through multiple humans like butter at once, dismantle machines, and deflect bullets. His skill in iaido allows him to quickly unsheathe his sword, strike an enemy, and sheath it back in less than a second.) *'Music Player '(It might just seem like a simple music player that Zero uses to listen to his favorite songs during missions, but it has shown to work along side his Chronos abilities. With it, he is able to save in points in time, rewind back to said saved point, with all knowledge and information saved in his head.) *'Throwing Items' (Zero is able to pick random things from the environment and use them as surprisingly effective throwing items. Ranging from glass bottles to stone head busts, he is able to throw them with so much power they can one shot any human. He can even use guns on the ground and throw them with such power.) *'Sticky Bombs '(Zero is able to find sticky bombs and throw them onto any surface, including humans. He is able to explode them on command, but he gets one bomb with every find of one.) *'Flamethrower '(Zero is able to find a small flamethrower that just like any other one, shoots out a deadly heat, able to easily cook alive any human and set off explosions. It sadly has a small amount of gas, and once it's used up, it's basically useless.) *'Cellphone '(A simple device that Zero can use to call or receive calls from his Psychiatrist, who can help him out in certain situations by giving him advice.) Intelligence: Gifted. Zero is an incredibly skilled assassin, able to easily use the environment as an advantage, using small things around him as projectiles. Is an Executioner Class NULL, making him one of the deadliest NULL soldiers. He has killed countless amounts of thugs, drones, trained cops, and swat team members. Is able to effectively sneak past trained cops and swat team members in an old prison. Is skilled in the art of iaido and according to SNOW, Zero's fighting style comes from the Shinkage-Ryu School, one of the oldest Japanese schools of swordsmanship. Is able to take on multiple thugs while on a motorcycle, even able to take on V who was riding in a helicopter, wielding machine guns and rockets. Was able to take on and kill Mr. Kissyface, the Headhunter, and V who has said himself that he has killed multiple NULL Soldiers like Zero. Before he lost his memory, he was one of the very few amount of people that survived and went through the Gamma NULL Project, serving in the Cromag War. Weaknesses: '''Suffers from psychopathy and vivid nightmares thanks to his reliance on Chronos. If he doesn't get his daily dose of Chronos, he will go through withdrawal, go crazy, start to hallucinate, his powers will start to fade away, and it is described that it will feel like he's "stuck in time". Is addicted to Chronos and has no real access to it outside of his Psychiatrist. Lost all of his past memories during the war, and Is still human. '''Notable Attack/Techniques: *'Sword Slash '(Zero quickly unsheathes his blade, strikes forward in any direction he chooses, and sheaths it back in. Depending which direction he slashes, it will give him a little boost in the air.) *'Stealth '(Is stealthy enough to get past groups of trained cops and swat team members, in a crowded night club or even in a silent empty prison.) *'Roll '(A simple roll on the ground that allows Zero to get past danger, such as explosions, bullets, lasers, and other humans. When he does so, he is followed by a trail of light.) *'Walljumping '(Zero is able to cling onto walls and jump off them at a great speed, just like when he rolls, he is followed by a trail of light. When he walljumps, he is able to dodge past bullets, lasers, and explosions.) *'Chronos '(Chronos is a drug that Zero takes, he's taken Chronos so much that he depends on it. If he doesn't get his daily dose from his Psychiatrist, he will go through withdrawal, hallucinate, and it is said that it will feel like he's "stuck in time". One dose of Chronos lasts about 24 hours. Chronos gives Zero a multitude of different abilities, such as . . .) **'Precognition' **'Time Manipulation '(Zero is able to slow down time to deal with projectiles and other things better, he can slow them down to the point where it seems like everything around him as stopped.) **'Resurrection '(Zero is able to come back immediately after death, rewinding back to the point before he died, thanks to Chronos' traits having to do with time. Zero is able to comeback from things ranging from lethal gunshots, all to even having his entire body vaporized by lasers. When he comes back, he carries all knowledge he had, such as the things he did before death, and what killed him so he cannot make the same mistake twice.) Category:Cr33ver Category:Tier 7